The Criminal Games
by sgonzalez186
Summary: Brooke Everdeen has lived with her brother and sister since her mother and father had been killed. She has been trying to avoid getting caught hunting so she won't go to The Criminal Games. But when she get's caught, will she go? And if she does, will her world go the way she wants it to, or will surprises find her way and make everything hard?
1. Chapter 1

I went outside and smelled the crispy air. Perfect hunting day for autumn. I went inside to my room where my little brother and sister were sleeping peacefully. I feel bad for both of them. They are going to grow up without parents.

My mother and father died 8 years ago because the president ordered them to be killed. The president accused them of murder and robbery. You get killed instantly. At the time, my sister, Angel, was only 3 months. My brother, Danny, was 4 years old. And I, I was only 8.

My mom and dad must've known they were coming because as soon as they police officers knocked, we went to a secret room that we have behind one of the bookshelves. Our mother told us to be quiet and not to make any noise.

As we waited, we heard gunshots. Since Angel was only 3 moths she almost cried, but I covered her mouth. Danny wanted to cry but I hugged him. We were in that room for an hour. I wanted to stay in the room longer just in case they were still there.

When we left the room, we saw our parents on the floor, lying there lifelessly with blood. That's when we started sobbing quietly, hugging each other.

Since I was the oldest, I knew I had to keep us safe and alive. Since my father taught me how to hunt, I hunted. I gathered plants and went to the lake for fresh, clean water. I traded some of our parents' clothes for everyday needs like soap, pots, buckets, and things like that.

Some people would help us stay alive too. Like an old women named Piper. She would sometimes help us clean up, and she would sew us some good and proper clothes. Many people would help us sell our things for good money. They helped a lot and it made me happy. But there was a boy who kept my hopes up since the beginning.

At first nobody would help us and at the time I wasn't good in hunting. I would go and hunt, but I would only get about 2 chipmunks, and that wasn't enough for the three if us. Especially for the baby.

I was in the street, hoping somebody would buy our parents' clothes. Nobody did. It was starting to get dark, and I have left Danny with the baby.

I sat down behind an old bakery and started crying. It started to rain, the cold raindrops hitting my skin. Then a little boy around my age came with an umbrella. I recognized him he went to my school.

He gave me an umbrella and a whole backpack full of food. He had gave me a smile and said, "Here you go. I have all this food, and you seem to need it."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and left. I was staring at the bag of food the boy had given me. I think his name is Caleb. Not wanting to wet the food, I put it under my jacket and started walking towards my house. As I turned the corner, I saw Caleb staring at me.

The next day at school, I saw him staring at me a couple of times, but when I turned to look at him, he would quickly look away. That afternoon, I had a girl named Lizeth come up to me and say that she would love to help me take care of my brother and sister. I gladly accepted, and had my one and only friend, Kyle, who is also my hunting buddy, say that he would help me hunt a lot more, and give me a portion of the meat and fruit he gets.

After I thanked Lizeth and Kyle, Lizeth left and I was left alone with Kyle. We were walking towards our house and I caught Caleb staring at me. We had eye contact for a second, but he looked away.

Caleb was the reason why I even had hope in the beginning. I find it funny how I don't exactly know him, but he helped me.

"Danny, wake up,"-I said shaking his shoulder lightly, trying not to wake up Angel.

His eyelid fluttered open slowly. "What, what happened Brooke?"- he asked, still sleepy.

"Wake up. I'm going hunting with Kyle, and I need you to take care of Angel. She's only 8 and since your 12, you're old enough to take care of her."

His eyes widened. "What? No, don't go by yourself to the woods? What if they caught you and you get selected to go to The Criminal Games?"-he asked, worried.

The Criminal Games. Just great. The Criminal Games are harsh. The main city, which is The Capitol, decided to make a reality show named The Criminal Games. It only happens once a year. If the soldiers in your district (ours is district 12, the 2nd poorest district) caught you doing something illegal, like hunting, they instantly put your name in a slip of paper, and register yourself for The Criminal Games and you fight to the death.

The age is also 12 to 20. If you are older than 20 and you get caught doing something illegal, they kill you in the town square, in front of everybody.

There can only be one winner, which is the one who has survived. If you win, they take your name off of the list of criminals, and you can do whatever you want, which includes crimes. The only crime you can't do is kill the president. The consequence is bad, and is worse than death. Nobody knows what it is, except those who have tried killing the president.

"Danny, don't worry. I'm going to be with Kyle, so I won't be alone. Don't worry, I'm 16 for hell's sake."-I said, while rolling my eyes on the last part.

"Okay, but come back if anything bad happens okay?"

I nodded. "Okay, get some sleep and take care of Angel."

"Okay,"

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room. I went to the living room and got my hunting boots and my leather jacket. It used to be my fathers'. It was the closest thing that I had to him.

I slipped on the jacket, and grabbed my bag for game. I quietly slipped out of the door and made my way to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

As I made my way to the woods, I noticed nobody was out in the streets. It was just lonely. I decided to stop by The Hob, which is like the black market. The old woman Piper runs the place. She also makes the best soup around in District 12.

I entered, and the place was halfway full and people were chattering, like the usual. Nothing new. I walked over to Piper and ordered myself some soup.

"There you go Brooke. You can have it for free. You have helped around here so much, and you need the money for way more important things."-Piper said, smiling, her wrinkles surrounding her eyes.

That's why I loved Piper so much. She was so generous and cared about others. I never took her for granted. She's too sweet for that. I trusted her enough to tell her that I hunt and that's were I got the fresh game. She never told anybody, especially the Soldiers.

"Thank you,"-I said. She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Are you and Kyle going to find game?"-she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I was going to the woods, but I decided to stop by here first."

"Good, I needed some wild turkey for my soup."-she said jokingly. I laughed. "Sure, if I caught wild turkey, I'll save it for you."-I said.

"Thank you. I missed my Wild Turkey soup, don't you think?" I nodded rapidly. "Of course! That soup is a winner."- I said. She laughed.

I left The Hob and made my way to the woods. I stopped exactly I front of the gate that separates the town and woods and listened to see if the I would hear if the gate was alive with electricity. I heard the gate hum slightly. Crap, it was on.

The good thing was that Kyle and I had worked out a plan in case the gate would have the electricity on, which it rarely does.

I went to a tree that is long enough to get me thru the gate. I checked to see if anybody was watching. Once I made sure nobody was, I climbed up the tree. Right now is the moment where I'm glad that I can climb trees perfectly. Once I made it to the top of the tree, I hid behind the leaves. It was a beautiful sight. Everything was a beautiful green and there was a lake surrounded by flowers a little bit further. It was pure beauty. I snapped out of my gaze, remembering that I was at top of a tree.

I looked thru my bag hoping I had brought some rope to tie around the tree branch, but I didn't find any. It only left me with one choice. I had to jump out of the tree.

It's not that very hard to do, but I've only done it once and I almost broke my foot.

I let out a shaky breath and jumped. I surprisingly landed safely in my feet. I looked back and checked to see if anybody saw me. Nobody did. I let out a sigh of relief and went deeper into the woods.

As I walked, I went to a tree log where my bow and arrows were. I got them out and walked silently, hoping that I would see a deer or an animal.

I heard a tree branch snap and turned my head toward the direction. I saw a flash of light brown fur and 2 skinny legs running away. It was a deer. I was so happy.

I walked silently and shot an arrow in the bushes, so the deer would get scared and leave the bushes.

Something shuffled behind the bushes and moved into a clear view. I aimed for its eye. I was about to shoot, but a voice behind me interrupted me.

"Hey Pook,"

The deer started running and I started shooting arrows, but I missed.

"Kyle! Damn you! I almost had it!"-I said frustrated. He smiled. "Sorry Pook,"

I rolled my eyes. The reason why he called me Pook was because when we first met, I whispered my name, but he thought I said Pook. Once he figured out my name was Brooke, he decided that my nickname would be Pook. I hated it.

"Whatever. C'mon. We have to catch game for our families."-I said, and with that, we started walking, beginning our hunting day.

We gathered 2 bucketful of plants, 2 bags of fruits, and got 10 squirrels, 4 bunnies, 9 birds, 3 wild turkeys, and a whole deer.

By noon, I was exhausted. I would normally continue going, but we already gathered a lot more than usual.

"Kyle, I'm tired and I need to get back to Danny and Angel. Can we start skinning of the game and splitting the food?"-I asked, hopeful.

He nodded. "Sure. Come on, let's get started."

We skinned off the animals and split our food. He got a bucket of plants, a bag of fruit, 3 squirrels, 2 bunnies, 5 birds, a third of a whole wild turkey and half of the deer. I got a bucketful of plants, a bag of fruit, 4 squirrels, 2 bunnies, the rest of the birds, what's left of the deer, got the rest of the whole wild turkey, and left the rest for Piper, including the two wild turkeys.

"I'm going to give this to Piper, if you want."-said Kyle.

"No, it's fine. I can do it myself. Plus, I need to trade some of this for some of this for some blankets. Do you need something?"-I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but trade the squirrels with the Mr. Standridge, the baker. You know, what's his name? Caleb? Yeah, Caleb's dad. You know Caleb right?"-he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I know who Mr. Standridge is. We've traded there before remember? And yes, I know who Caleb is, I just don't talk to him. See you later Kyle."- I said.

"Okay, bye."-he said.

We both went our separate ways, I went the left and he went the right. I reached the tree, but before I went up the tree, I checked to see if the gate had the electricity on. I waited for the hum, but I didn't here anything. I ducked on a small loose part of the gate and left the woods.

I made sure nobody saw and made my way to the bakery first. I entered and I was engulfed with the smell of fresh baked cookies. I went to the counter and waited for the old man to come.

"Hello, how can I help you?"-asked the woman who was married to the old man. I never really talked to her, and Kyle and I avoided her as much as possible because we knew she wouldn't accept our squirrels like the old man.

"Oh, no everything is fine. I was just looking at the cakes because my sisters' birthday is coming up soon,"-I said

She nodded and walked away. I waited 2 more minutes until Mr. Standridge appeared.

"I'm guessing you are here to give me the squirrels?"-he asked

I nodded and handed him the squirrels. "Thank you. Here you go, fresh baked cookies just out of the oven."-he said, happily.

I smiled. "Thank you."-I said and walked out of the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

I left The Hob with only the 2 blankets and a huge bowl of Wild Turkey Soup. She took everything that I had saved for her, which I was grateful for.

I tried my best to hide my bag with the game and fruit when I passed by The Soldiers. I didn't want to get caught right now, especially with Danny and Angel being so young. I passed by successfully. I let out a huge sigh of relief. But I thought too soon.

"Stop right there young lady."-said a deep scary voice. I slowly turned around and forced a smile. "Yes sir?"

They looked at me suspiciously until they saw the bowl of soup. "What kind of soup is that?"-they asked. I swallowed. "It's um...Chicken Noodle Soup."-I said, my face serious. That's one of the things I liked about myself. I can be serious in moments like this. I am also a good liar. I like to keep to myself. I don't really open up myself, unless it's Danny, Angel, and Kyle. I completely trust them.

"Really? Can I taste it?"-one Soldier said with a smirk. I nodded rapidly. I handed him the bowl and took the lid off and just drank out of it. I was disgusted. He also just literally _drank_ the meat. Didn't chew or anything. It grossed me out.

When he was finished, he looked at me, his eyes burning holes in my forehead. "This is not Chicken Noodle Soup. This is Wild Turkey Soup."-he said, smiling. I didn't move. My expression didn't change, even though deep inside I was scared as hell. "Do you know what happens to people that lie to us?"-he asked, still smiling. I nodded. We get registered for The Criminal Games.

"I bet you do. You get registered for The Criminal Games. And you know what I'm going to put in your application?"-he said while smiling. "I'm going to put that you had a type of soup where the bird is illegal. What is your name?"-he said still smiling. "My name is Brooke Everdeen."-I said still serious. He noted it down in his notebook. "I'm going to make sure you get chosen. You sound interesting Ms. Everdeen."-he said with a wink and he walked away. I'm surprised that he hadn't seen my bag, but I was thankful. I was wondering how I would tell Danny though. He might be 12, but he acts like he's my older brother. He would freak out if I told him I got registered for The Criminal Games. Especially since it's in 3 days. I sigh and made my way home.

I stopped in front of our home. I could here Danny trying to calm down Angel, who was crying. I opened the door and rushed to the bedroom, where they were.

"What happened? Why is Angel crying?"-I asked. Danny turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here! Angel was crying because you weren't here. She was worried because she thought that the Soldiers caught you and registered you in Games. I convinced her though…I think."-he said.

Great. How am I supposed to tell them? "Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded. "Sure." He got up and walked toward me. Angel started whining. "Why can't I be in this conversation?"-she asked. I walked toward her. "Don't worry. It's just something that Danny and I need to discuss. I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead. I walked out of the room and went to the farthest room from the bedroom, Danny close behind.

He closed the door. "What happened Brooke? You seem worried."-he asked with concern. "Danny…"-I started with a sigh. "I got registered for The Criminal Games."

His eyes widened. "You what?"-he whispered shouted. "I'm so sorry Danny. I was just walking and the Soldiers caught me. The surprising thing was that they didn't see my bag full of game, they just saw me carrying a bowl of Wild Turkey Soup and they said it's illegal to have that kind of soup here. The good thing is that they didn't see my bag, the bad thing is that they registered me."

Danny started sobbing quietly. "Brooke, why? What if you get picked? What would we do without you?" I hugged him tightly. "I don't think they would. There are probably many slips in there. I don't think they would pick me, but just in case they did, Kyle would help you okay? I don't doubt that. Please, let's not tell Angel. I don't want to worry her. Okay?" Danny nodded, still sobbing. I hugged him tightly, knowing that I hurt him.

The next 2 days, I told Kyle, and he worried, like Danny. I told him what I want him to do just in case I get picked and he agreed.

I was more careful with the Soldiers, not wanting them to put my name in the slip again because that would increase my chances of going in.

The third day, I woke up to my brother Danny crying. I went to the restroom, where he was sitting down in the toilet seat, his head in his arm, crying. I walked towards him and hugged him. He started crying in my shoulders.

"Shh. Don't cry. Shh."- I said, comforting him. "I…I had a dream…were you got picked…to go to the….Criminal Games."-He said, sobbing in my shoulder. I hugged him tighter. "Shh, it was just a bad dream, okay? It was just a dream."-I said.

He slowly nodded. "Do I get ready to go to the square?"-he asked, dry tears in his cheeks. "Yes, go get ready, but first wash your face. You don't want to worry Angel." He nodded again, and I left the restroom.

I gave out a huge sigh. Today is the day. For kids and teenagers who haven't done crimes or the Soldiers haven't caught them, they don't need to worry. They aren't going to get picked. People like me need to worry. I hope I don't get picked to go to The Criminal Games. I need to stay with Danny and Angel. They are too young. I don't want to leave them and there is a huge possibility I would die if I get chosen.

I started getting ready. Appearance is mandatory. If you aren't there you will get executed. The only good reason why you couldn't attend is because you are in death's door. Everybody needs to go to a line and get registered. For kids 12-20, we need to go to the front and separate. Boys in the left and girls in the right. You need to go alphabetic order and go to the line for your age, which is oldest in the front and youngest in the end. Even if you didn't do any crimes, you still need to go the cluster of 12 and 20 years old. Nobody knows if you made a crime or not that way…unless you have told everybody.

By 1 o'clock, we were ready. We are supposed to be there in an hour. I decided to go by to Kyle's place. "Danny! I'm going to see Kyle! I'll be back in about 20 minutes!"-I yelled. "Okay! Take care!"-he yelled back.

I left and went to his house. His mother Hazel answered. She smiled when she saw me. "Hello Brooke. I haven't seen you in a long time." I smiled back and hugged her. "Yes, I missed you! How are Ray and everybody else?"-I asked. "They are keeping me busy. But they are good."-she replied.

I smiled. I like Hazel. She is nice and an amazing mother. She reminds me of my mother sometimes.

"If you are here to see Kyle, he is in The Hob." I smiled "Thank you."- I replied. She smiled and gently closed the door.

I made my way to The Hob. The streets were empty, and quiet. Of course they are. Today is the day for The Criminal Games. The only place that would be busy is the town square, were they would be setting up for the orientation.

I entered The Hob. It was its usual. Something I love about The Hob is that even in important dates, like today, it was still halfway full. I smiled and made my way over to Kyle, where he was sitting in the counter in front of Piper.

"Hey Kyle,"-I said. He turned around and smiled when he saw me. "Hi Brooke. Are you worried about you know?"-he asked sweetly. I gave out a sigh. "You don't need to disguise it. Piper knows. And yes, I am worried."-I replied. Piper gave me a small smile.

"Sorry Brooke. Let's just hope you don't get chosen." I nodded.

By 2 o'clock, everybody had registered and the kids and teenagers where in their places like they should be.

A woman called Effy came out and said, "Welcome, welcome District 12 to the 74th Criminal Games!" I mentally rolled my eyes. Effy was always the speaker in our orientation. She always wore high heels and fancy clothing and is _way_ too pale. I find it funny how she talks. I always mentally laugh to myself if that's how the capital people talk and dress. They look ridiculous. To us of course.

"Now, to get started, why don't we start with the girls!"-she asked, but it was more of a statement. We always get started with the girls. I was probably praying that I wouldn't get chosen. My hands were sweating so much and my heart was banging hard in my chest. I was surprised when I heard these next two words.

"Angel Everdeen."


	4. Chapter 4

_What?_

No! Angel couldn't have gotten chosen! She's only eight years old and has _never_ done a crime! I heard people gasp and murmur in surprise that an eight year old had gotten chosen. I turned around and tried to find Angel. My eyes scanned the crowds until they landed on the Soldiers, their arms on Angel's arms.

I spotted Danny, shocked crossed his face and tears were starting to form in his eyes. Angel walked, her head down. I couldn't take it anymore as Angel passed by my row, head still down.

"Angel!"-I screamed, pushing past people.

"Angel!"-I screamed again. Angel turned around, her eyes wide. "Brooke!"

I started running towards her, but the Soldiers got in front of me and blocked my way.

"No! Move out of the way! She's only eight years old and she hasn't done any crime! Move!"-I screamed, trying to get passed them. Then I screamed something that District 12 hasn't heard since 7 decades ago. "I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!"

It seemed as the world has stopped moving. In district 12, volunteering was rare. It was so rare, that it was probably extinct. I brought it to life today.

Volunteering works only if you have done a crime, and if you are the same gender as the person you are volunteering for.

The Soldiers, moved out of my way, shocked, and I started running towards Angel. Once I reached her, I hugged her. She started sobbing in my shoulders. I looked at her and told her, "Go. Go with Danny and stay with him. He will take care of you. Go now!"-I said, trying so hard not to cry.

"No Brooke no!"-she said, not wanting to let go.

"Yes, Angel. Go now. Go to Danny now."

She shook her head. "No! Please Brooke don't go!" Kyle then came and carried her away, giving me a sad smile.

"NO! NO BROOKE NO!"-Angel screamed, kicking her legs.

I turned around, and started walking up the stairs, my legs shaking. I reached the top of the stage and went next to Effy.

"Why, hello dear. Have you committed a crime before?"-she asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Good! Then you qualify for the Games!"-she said smiling brightly. "What is your name darling?"

"Brooke. Brooke Everdeen."-I said looking at the crowd, looking for Angel. I was relief when I saw her, with Danny. She was crying, hugging him tightly. He had tears streaming down his face too. I suddenly had the urge to cry, but I didn't. I just showed a straight face.

"I'm guessing that was your sister right there."-she said, stating the obvious. I nodded, not wanting to use my voice again.

"Don't want her to steal all the fame huh? That's perfectly understandable!"-she exclaimed. I was disgusted. All they think of is money, fame, and entertainment.

"Give an applause to our new girl tribute for The Criminal Games!" Nobody clapped. Instead they did something surprising. They held 2 fingers and lightly kissed it and put it up in the air, towards my direction. At first, it was 5, then it 30, then it was everybody. I meant that they were wishing me peace, that they are saying goodbye to somebody they love and appreciate. I wanted to cry all over again. I've never wanted to cry so much in my whole entire life. I was always serious, and I was good at hiding my emotions, but today, I feel like the happiest and saddest person in the world, if that's even possible.

"Okay then, let's move on to our boy tribute."-Effy said, desperate to move on.

She placed her hand in a box full of slips of criminals. I waited patiently for who was going to accompany me in the Games. She pulled her hand away from the box and read the name out loud.

"Caleb Standridge."

Wait, _what?_ Caleb? No way! He has done a crime before? I am surprised. Even if I don't talk to him, he seems like one of those boys who don't do anything wrong. Today is just so full of surprises.

The crowd moved around until I saw him. Medium height, about 5 ft. and 1-3 inches, strong, with dirty blonde hair that sometimes covered his blue eyes. At that moment I thought about the day he gave me the food. The kindness he showed me that day, yet he ignored me the next day. I didn't care about the last part though. I wanted to thank him all these years, but I never found the time and he probably doesn't even remember.

He climbed up the stairs and got next to me, facing the crowd. The mayor then came up and read the same old Treaty. I wasn't paying attention. A lot of things were running my mind. Like how did Angel get picked for The Criminal Games at eight years old, how would Danny and Angel be and if they would survive if I died, if Kyle would help them and bring them fresh game, and how was I going to kill Caleb after that generous thing he did 8 years ago.

After the mayor was done, we got ushered inside the Justice Building and got put in separate rooms. I was looking out the window when Danny and Angel came in.

"Brooke!"-screamed my little sister. "Angel!" I got on my knees and hugged her tightly. She had dry tears on her face, but were now getting off because new tears are replacing them. I broke away, and looked up at Danny, who was standing there, crying silently. I stood up and hugged him as well, tears starting to form, but I was holding them back.

I let go and looked at him in the eye. "Take care of Angel okay? Kyle will bring you fresh game and promised me that he will teach you how to hunt for when he goes to the mines. Be careful and try not to get caught with game or do any crimes. You don't want to end up like I am right now."-he nodded. "I promise. I won't leave Angel's side. I won't." I nodded and hugged him again.

I looked down at Angel. I kneeled down. "And you,"-I said, smiling, trying to make the sad mood a bit more better for her. "Be a good girl and don't cause any trouble."-I said, playing with her hair. She quickly nodded and said, "Yes, if you promise me something." "And what would that be?"-I asked. She took a deep breath. "I want you to try and make it out of there alive. Try and win for us. For me and Danny. Try to make your way back home."

It took me by surprise. "Yes, I promise." She smiled and hugged me tightly. I opened my arms for Danny to join and he did and the three of us were just hugging each other.

Then the Soldiers came in and said, "Times up. Leave now."

Angel started crying more and screaming, "No! Brooke! No! Take care! No!" Danny wanted to stay longer too. I could tell by his eyes, showing a hint of fear in them too. The Soldiers kicked them out and it was quiet for about 5 seconds until Lizeth came in. "Hi Brooke."-she said. I looked at her for a second until I answered. "Hi." She gave me a hug and then she said, "They let you take something that reminds you of your home as long as it's not dangerous. Here take this pin. I found it today, lying in the ground, and I thought I would save it, but I decided you needed it the most when you volunteered. Here,"

She handed me a pin that was made of real gold. It had a mockingjay and had an arrow in its mouth, the tips of its wings connected to the circle that surrounds it.

"Thank you,"-I said and hugged her. "Good luck Brooke."-she said, kissed my cheek, then left.

I was engulfed in silence once again, until Kyle walked in. "Kyle!"-I said and rushed over to hug him. He hugged me tightly, more tightly than ever.

I broke the hug and said, "Please, don't let Danny and Angel starve. Bring them game as much as you can and teach Danny how to hunt as soon as you can. Just don't let them starve." He nodded. "I won't. I promise." I hugged him again.

"I'm going to miss you Brooke."-he whispered. "I will do too."-I whispered back.

"Times up. Get out. Now!"-the Soldier yelled. They started taking Kyle away. "I wont let them starve. Try to win Brooke! I lo-"-and then the door got shut.

I wonder what he was going to say. _I was probably never going to know._


End file.
